


New Tricks

by astronofille



Category: Naruto
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronofille/pseuds/astronofille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although forced to introduce himself to Kakashi, Iruka’s reluctance to make his acquaintance soon fades as Kakashi’s interest in him grows.</p>
<p>Alternatively titled: Iruka seduces Kakashi with general knowledge about dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! this is the first fanfic that i've completed in years (and only the second one i've written in the same length of time). i'm pretty proud of this short oneshot, considering i wrote it in about an hour at 2:30 am. this story is my own personal take on how kakashi and iruka met. i'm no naruto expert, so idk if they covered their first meeting in the series, but here's this anyway. enjoy!!!

Iruka warily approached the man lounging on a desk and fiddling with his kunai in an empty Academy classroom. He had been stuck with the task of tracking down Kakashi to lecture him, once again, on the timely completion of mission reports, especially after solo missions. Although usually one of the clerical ninjas would deal with the man, Iruka had been tasked with the job in order to pay off a debt made with a colleague after a night of heavy drinking.

He had nothing against Kakashi, per se, but rumors spread around Konoha like the plague, and even Iruka had gotten wind of Kakashi’s subpar work ethic and apathetic personality. Iruka hoped he wouldn’t have to waste too much of his time with the older man and that he could soon return to his lesson planning.

Making sure that Kakashi heard his approach (though he guessed that he had heard him coming for far longer than Iruka estimated), the instructor walked up to Kakashi’s desk and inclined his head.

“Hello,” Iruka greeted him. “My name is Iruka Umino.” He gave a slight pause, but Kakashi’s only response was a soft grunt of acknowledgement. “I’ve come on behalf of Jouta Kishibe. You were supposed to submit a full, detailed report of your last mission within 36 hours of returning, but the office has yet to receive any report. It’s been four days.”

Kakashi shrugged, “So I got a little behind on my work. It’s just a simple mission report, and I’ve finished the ones for my more urgent missions already.”

With a huff of frustration, Iruka petulantly crossed his arms. “That’s not the point. Everyone has to submit these reports, or else nothing would get done.”

“It’s not the big problem you’re making it out to be. I’ll submit my report eventually.” Kakashi rolled his eyes and returned to his leisurely examination of his knives.

Not willing to be dismissed so easily, Iruka stepped back into his line of vision. “It _is_ a problem. It’s a matter of principle. You seriously need to improve your work ethic.”

“Well, you know what they say,” Kakashi responded idly. “Can’t teach an old dog new tricks.”

Frustrated by Kakashi’s rudeness, Iruka places his hands on his hips. “Oh, please. You know just as well as I do that canines have a high level of intelligence and that ninja dogs especially can learn and remember things remarkably well.”

Despite himself, Kakashi’s head snapped up, his interest piqued. “Is that so?”

“Yes, of course. If only one of your dogs could hold an ink brush, they could probably write the mission reports for you.” And with better quality than Kakashi’s usual sloppy work, he thought to himself.

Kakashi barked out a laugh, causing Iruka to jump slightly. The Academy instructor noted that the other man had set aside his kunai and turned to face him head on, leaning forward slightly. Although he was unwilling to give Kakashi too much credit for acting with basic human decency, he couldn’t deny that he was pleased to finally have the man’s full attention.

“Know a lot about dogs, do you? What did you say your name was?”

“Iruka Umino, and I know enough.” He shrugged. “I’m no canine expert but I have done some specialized research on the subject, mostly to help with any students interested in the topic.”

Kakashi let out a quiet hum, and then paused before speaking again, as if he was carefully considering his next words. “You know, I might be more motivated to write a mission report if I had some company while writing,” Kakashi told Iruka with what sounded like a tentative smile under his mask.

Squinting at the man’s mostly covered face, Iruka considered his sincerity. He was no fool; he knew the significance of the solitary ninja asking for his company. And yet, his suggestion seemed genuine, and Iruka supposed that he could really write his lesson plans anywhere in the village.

“What kind of a man would I be to deny you help in doing your work?” he responded finally, a grin sliding onto his face.

Relief evident, Kakashi jumped up with more enthusiasm than he had shown in their entire conversation. “Well, then. We better get going. I have a mission report to write. Do you like ramen?”

After answering in the affirmative, Iruka trailed after Kakashi contentedly, hoping that their dinner rendezvous would continue with the amicable conversation they had somehow achieved, rather than their previous petty bickering. While he wasn’t sure how well they would get along, the schoolteacher could sense a kind heart and good soul, and he knew that Kakashi had both. Iruka sensed that whether their relationship stuck at friendship or progressed into something more, the two ninjas lives would most likely be irrevocably altered by their outing. Hope filled his thoughts in the place of apprehension, and anticipation overtook anxiety as he studied Kakashi’s clearly attractive features from the corner of his eye.

Resolved to see where the night would take them, Iruka followed Kakashi out of the empty school building and into the warm light of the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love any comments or criticisms you may have that can help improve my writing! and it would make my day just to hear what you thought of this fic. thanks for reading!


End file.
